Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M12
You first start with infinite DT but you'll lose heath. So don't dawdle on your way back to the bridge. When you see enemies, kill them fast so that you can get the Green Orbs. Since you are in your Devil Trigger form, equip Nevan and use its Thunder Bolt attack. You must buy Air Raid first to gain access to this move. This attack does not deplete your stylish rank gauge, in fact it raises the gauge with each use. Be sure to double jump then Air Raid so the enemies cannot hit you. Agni & Rudra and Swordmaster are also recommended. Walkthrough Torture Chamber Leave quickly out the door and head for the Temperance Wagon. Temperance Wagon Enemies will spawn to attack you. Just destroy them. They drop Green Orbs like candy, but still be mindful of your health. Altar of Evil The doors will seal and you will have to defeat Hell Prides and Hell Lusts to advance. Altar of Evil Pathway Some Blood-goyles spawn here, but they do not need to be defeated to advance. Just run past them to the door to the Gears of Madness. Gears of Madness More Blood-goyles, but they are again optional. Jump onto the small gear in the center, then up onto the ledge. Run towards the camera, then jump onto the large gear to the left. From there, run all the way to the other walkway and out the door to the Marble Throughway. Marble Throughway A Hell Vanguard and also some Hell Prides will appear to kill you. This can get tricky, as the enclosed space makes it harder to dodge the Vanguard's attacks. Use the Prides to your advantage; keep on the move and kill them for Green Orbs as you chip away at the Vanguard. Once everything is dead, go through the door to the Rotating Bridge. Rotating Bridge Step onto the bridge to trigger a cutscene. Once it's over, you'll no longer have infinite DT but your health won't drain either. Go through the far door to the Spiral Staircase. Spiral Staircase Use the Divinity Statue if you need to, then continue down the stairs to the Underground Arena. There, you'll face off against Geryon the Timesteed. The lightbeam that's on the center of the room is the portal to fight Jester (optional and in the Special Edition only). Boss: Jester Jester's technique is still the same, but when you damage him enough he will ride on a giant clown-faced ball and he's more aggressive. When he's on the clown ball and doing one of the three orb-based attacks, the ball will either constantly shoot a bomb at you or summon a hand similar to the one on locked doors to grab you. He will also limit your space to a quarter of the arena sometimes. He will ride the ball to bounce or roll at you at one point. To deal damage to Jester when he is on the ball, use the same strategies when you are normally fighting him, but once he is open for attack, jump up and use aerial attacks. If Jester is not on the ball, get away from it because it is about to explode. The ball will always laugh before doing so. After you have finished fighting Jester, obtain the Vital Star L and descend the Spiral Staircase. Boss: Geryon the Timesteed Suggested Devil Arms: Beowulf with Air Hike and Cerberus. Suggested guns: Ebony & Ivory and Spiral. Trickster is recommended. It will enable you to move faster around the battlefield and dodge the waves of Geryon's attacks when he is out of melee range. If you feel confident, take Swordmaster for extra damage upclose (Hammer and Million Carats can help damage Geryon faster in particular). The fight against Geryon is unique among the boss fights because Geryon's attacks follow a pattern, and are not affected by anything Dante does. This fight is also made exponentially easier with Air Hike. Geryon's weakness is ice because he's a fire horse, so use Cerberus to deplete his HP faster. A good way to kill him quickly is to wait until he stops and then activate Devil Trigger. First Battlefield There is nothing much in the first battlefield. Geryon will just run from one end of the bridge to the other end to knock you down, you can easily wall hike or Air Hike over him to evade. You can use your firearms on him if you want at this stage: alternate Spiral with E&I to cut down on the recoil animation, increasing your rate of fire. He will stop after 4 runs and you can do some damage on him (you can see the blue flames engulfing him died out when he's about to stop). Stay close to and remember where he stops because if you are far from him, he will just start running again in 5 seconds and you will miss the chance to attack Geryon. Try not to do so if you are aiming for a S rank for your time at the end of the mission. When he stops, repeatedly attack him until he falls down. Stop attacking when his eyes flash red because he is about to run again and will send out a wave of reddish energy that will slow you down if you get caught by it. If you don't get away in time, jump to the side of the bridge or Air Hike to get out of Geryon's way. You can force Geryon to stop prematurely if you achieve a precise attack at his head. Geryon will stagger and fall down then. Either Killer Bee or Swing suffice, but your timing must be true. The second battlefield will trigger after enough damage has been inflicted (about 20% of Geryon's health), or after enough time has passed. Second Battlefield Eventually, you and Geryon will fall into the Underground Arena. Attacks Geryon's attacks largely consist of running around firing missiles at you. Note that if you can get on his back or on the carriage, you can deal damage to him without the missiles firing. At the end of every attack phase, Geryon will disappear in a puff of demon smoke and reappear at another section of the battlefield. *'Circle run' - Geryon runs in circles around the ring, firing missiles. Just keep running or dashing to avoid them. Note that if you can successfully jump on top of him, the bombs can't reach you. *'Carriage Slide' - After a few laps, he will run towards you, attempting to knock you down with his carriage followed by a trail of fire and 3 waves of bombs. Geryon will stop running, but will stomp the ground, creating damaging blue fire. This could be a little hard to avoid, but the invincibility frames of dash will do just the trick or you could just jump higher than the flames using Air Hike. If you can land on his carriage, you can also escape the flames. *'Catching his breath' - Geryon will stand quietly while his carriage fires waves of missiles at you. This is a good time for you to do some serious damage to him. Do not attack his front legs since he will stomp you, so attack his hind legs. Standing between Geryon and the carriage is the safest place to avoid his follow-up attack. If you are on the carriage or close enough to Geryon, his carriage will not fire missiles. If enough damage is inflicted on him, he will fall down. *'Fire Stomp' - When catching his breath, Geryon stomps the ground and sends blue flames dancing around. Time your jumps correctly to avoid them. He will not stomp if you are too close to him. *'Quicksilver Tantrum' - If he is knocked down, Geryon will activate his Quicksilver ability upon standing and start bucking and thrashing with his carriage. This is nearly impossible to dodge without Air Hike if you are standing behind him when it goes off. If you don't have Air Hike, jump up and try to stay airborne with Swordmaster aerial attacks or Ebony & Ivory. *'Chicken' - Geryon will disappear and summon red orbs of Quicksilver that track your movement. If one catches you, it slows time down and makes dodging his charging attack difficult. He will then charge at you out of portal-like holes for a few more times like in the first battlefield. *'Quicksilver Spears' - If you've dealt enough damage to him, he'll start summoning Quicksilver orbs as he runs. You have to dodge these, otherwise you'll be caught in their time-slowing effect while spears are summoned to pierce you. The spears are easily avoided by Air Hiking. Strategy Geryon starts the fight by running in circles, then follows the list in order. The best time to damage him is when he "Catches his Breath", although a sizeable amount of damage can also be dealt while he's "Circle Running". When the battle starts, run to the outside of the arena, dodging missiles, and time your Air Hike such that you land on the back of his carriage as he passes under you. It could take a few tries to get the timing right, but Geryon makes several laps. Once on his back, whip out Cerberus and pound away until he disappears from under you to intiate the next attack phase. Do not stay on the carriage during Geryon's approach to the center, or you will get hit and fall out as he swings it! You can still stagger and knock down Geryon if you manage to whack him on his head while he is running. This will end the phase in question quickly, as was the case on the bridge. When he disappears, start running towards the center of the arena, as that is where Geryon will end up. Dodge the barrages of missiles and close in on Geryon. Switch to Beowulf and just beat the living daylights out of his hind legs. Alternatively, perform Revolver while standing either on Geryon or the carriage, and attack towards the gap. If done correctly, Dante will do a extended Revolver as he descends, hitting both the horse and the car, which will inflict a lot of damage. Stand in between Geryon and the carriage and Air Hike when he activates his "Quicksilver Tantrum" However, on higher difficulties, recovering Geryon may summon a global "Time Lag" of his, covering the whole place in the slowdown aura in an instant. In contrast to the slower, moving aura, this particular move of Geryon is unavoidable. Thankfully, this Time Lag effect will end soon, but watch out for Geryon's return. For the "Chicken" phase, stay in the exact center of the ring. For whatever reason, the Quicksilver orbs that manifest don't reach that far into the ring. Keep the lock-on button down to instantly turn to face Geryon when he appears, then Air Hike and blast away with your firearm of choice to do some minimal damage. Geryon repeats this several times before Circle Running again. Second Playthrough If you prefer to fight Geryon from afar, Gunslinger Level 3 may help you. Spiral's Sniper is the ideal choice for the bridge battle, and E&I's Charged Shots will deliver considerable damage whenever you feel like it. Swordmaster Level 3 offers new options for dealing with Geryon at the center of arena. Consecutive Real Impact + Tornado is the fastest way to dispatch the horse, and Ice Age will shield you from his own attacks, like the "Carriage Slide". A useful tip to remember if using Quicksilver in a subsequent playthrough is that you can cancel the slowing effect of the Quicksilver orbs by using your own Time Lag ability - likewise, be careful when using your Quicksilver ability around these orbs as they can do the same to you. es:Devil May Cry 3: Misión 12